The invention relates to a cleaning kit designed to easily clean a large area, especially to clean the floors of hospitals, schools or other institutional buildings or commerical or industrial buildings.
Most institutional, commercial or industrial buildings are generally provided with plastic, concrete or wooden floor surfaces, which are cleaned with mops, brooms or other means. When mops are used for cleaning the floor, the mops have to be washed with water once the mops get dirty. Therefore, there is required a bucket containing water and having means to squeeze the mops after washing. The bucket has to be carried whenever and wherever the mop is used for cleaning the floor, and when the mop gets dirty, the mop must be washed by means of the water in the bucket. Cleaning the floor by itself is hard work, but in addition to that, carrying the bucket with water and washing the mop so many times is also very hard. Consequently, cleaning the floor by means of a mop is really heavy work. Moreover, the water in the bucket becomes dirty even upon the first rinsing of the mop therein and, consequently, in short order, the floor is being mopped with dirty water.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit with which mopping of a floor can be rapidly and easily done without carrying heavy supplies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning kit as stated above, by means of which labor for cleaning floors can be substantially reduced with a consequent reduction of cost.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning kit as stated above which cleans floors more thoroughly by avoiding repeated use of dirty water.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning kit as stated above, which is simple and can be easily manufactured.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning cart to be used for a cleaning kit as stated above.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.